


Sun in the Shadows

by lindsmorr



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsmorr/pseuds/lindsmorr
Summary: Ferdinand wants to spend more time with his husband.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Sun in the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first time writing in this fandom (really any fandom for a very long time) I hope they are not too out of character. I am so soft for these two being desperately in love with each other (and so soft for Hubert calling Ferdinand "my love". This isn't beta read so any mistakes are my own and please enjoy!

"Truly I must have dreamed such a beautiful wedding ceremony with the most attentive of spouses," Ferdinand sighed, "For surely if it was a reality I would see my most gracious husband far more often." 

Hubert glared at Ferdinand from behind his desk, "You are being dramatic." 

"Dramatic? We have not taken a meal together all week! I fall into bed without you and when I awake you are already gone." Ferdinand pouted. 

Hubert couldn't refute his husband's words, they were the truth. But his work waited for no one, husband or otherwise. Even if he might have wished it so. 

Ferdinand rounded Hubert's desk, "I know you are a busy man, I am also. But surely you could spare just a few minutes for your most devoted husband?" 

Hubert sighed, "Perhaps, just a few minutes."

Ferdinand brightened immediately and clapped his hands together, "Excellent! Come, I will brew a pot of tea and your favourite coffee." 

They took tea and coffee together outside in the gardens. It was truly a beautiful day, the sun was bright and there was not a cloud to be seen. 

"This has taken more than a few minutes." Hubert said.

Ferdinand smiled brightly, "You will indulge me of course."

Hubert smirked, "Of course." 

Ferdinand faltered, "In all seriousness, I have missed you." 

Hubert reached his hand across the table to place it atop Ferdinand's, "I have missed you as well." 

There was a fine blush starting to form across Ferdinand's freckled cheekbones, "Do you think it possible to retire together tonight?" 

Hubert swallowed, years later and he was still not immune to Ferdinand's charms, "Yes." 

Ferdinand exhaled, "Oh, wonderful." He took a sip of his tea. 

\--------------------------------

Hubert stood outside their shared quarters. He was curiously unable to focus on his work, knowing Ferdinand would be waiting for him. Why the sun chose to shine on his shadows he would never understand but he was eternally grateful. He opened the door and froze.

Ferdinand was sprawled across their bed, completely bare. Situated on his side, a hand supporting his head, his hair tucked back behind his shoulder showing off the vulnerable skin of his throat.

"Hello Hubert." 

Hubert shut the door behind him and took a step towards Ferdinand, "My love, you are truly a vision." 

Ferdinand rolled onto his back but kept his eyes on Hubert, "Perhaps you would enjoy doing more than just staring?" 

Hubert approached the bed but Ferdinand held his hand out to stop him, "But first, you will remove your clothes." 

Hubert smirked, truly his husband was in a fiery mood tonight. Not that he could blame him, it had been some time since they had found this kind of time for each other. "If that is your desire."

Ferdinand smiled sweetly, truly at odds with the decadence of his bare body,"It is." 

He was no great beauty he knew, but any self consciousness he might have felt baring himself to Ferdinand was overridden by years of acceptance and devotion. He was loved, of that he had no doubt. 

His clothes fell to the floor piece by piece and for once he regretted his many formal layers. The heat from Ferdinand's attentive stare was scalding. He glanced downed his loves body and was gratified to see his excitement already apparent. 

Ferdinand was long passed the point of embarrassment, he reached a hand down and gave himself one long steady stroke. 

Hubert finally shed the last of his clothing and wasted no more time. He fit himself between Ferdinand's legs and crushed their mouths together. 

Ferdinand spread his legs to accommodate him, and opened his mouth to Huberts waiting tongue. 

Hubert rolled his hips forward, fisting his hands in Ferdinand's hair and baring his throat. He wasted no time attaching his mouth to the bared skin.

Ferdinand gasped, both at the sensation of hands pulling his hair and the mouth surely sucking marks into his skin, "What will people say, when the Prime Minister appears with the marks of passion on his throat." 

"They will speak only of their jealousy, having not been the ones to place them there themselves." 

Hubert moved from Ferdinand's throat and trailed his mouth down his chest, paying special attention to his nipples just to hear him whimper. He continued his path down to where Ferdinand wanted him most.

"Please Hubert, tease me no further." 

"As you wish." 

Hubert wrapped his lips around Ferdinand's cock, moving his head steadily up and down, applying pressure with his tongue.

Hands gripped Hubert's hair, "Oh Hubert." Ferdinand moaned.

Hubert held Ferdinand's hips firmly to the bed and continued his most important work. 

Ferdinand gasped and tugged on Hubert's hair, "Stop, stop!" 

Hubert pulled away, "My love?"

Ferdinand's chest was heaving, "I am so close, please Hubert, inside me?" 

Hubert would never deny him. 

Hubert prepared Ferdinand with the same zeal he gave to his work, Ferdinand was oftentimes humbled being on the receiving end of such attention. 

When Hubert deemed Ferdinand sufficiently prepared he went to situate himself back between Ferdinand's thighs but was stopped by a hand on his chest. "You have been so wonderful to me tonight, please, allow me to return the favour." 

Hubert could only stare as Ferdinand sat up up encouraged Hubert to lay down instead. 

Ferdinand placed himself in Huberts lap and stared down at his husband. He lifted himself up and wrapped a hand around Hubert's cock to line it up with his entrance. 

Hubert brought his knees up to support him, gripping Ferdinand's hips. 

Ferdinand lowered himself achingly slow, savouring every sensation. Once he was fully seated he took a moment to adjust, and then placed his hands on Hubert's chest. 

Watching Ferdinand von Aegir bounce in his lap, chasing every feeling of pleasure he could, was a sight Hubert would never tire of witnessing. All he could do was hold on as his Husband took his pleasure from him. 

Ferdinand's breath was coming faster and Hubert could feel himself nearing his end as well. He wrapped a hand around Ferdinand's cock and stroked in time to his movements. 

"Hubert!" Ferdinand threw his head back and tried to thrust down onto Hubert's cock and into his fist at the same time. 

A few more strokes was all it took and Ferdinand's movement stuttered as he found his release. 

Hubert rolled them over and thrust into Ferdinand, wringing the last shocks of pleasure from him and seeking his own. 

Ferdinand was tossing his head back back forth, the moans falling from his mouth tipping Hubert over the edge. 

\-------------------------------

Layer, sufficiently tidied up and cuddled close under the covers Ferdinand sighed happily. He had missed this, the lovemaking and the cuddling both.

But there was still a fire simmering low in his body.

"Hubert?" 

"Yes my love?" 

Ferdinand shifted a leg over Hubert's thigh, "Would it be a terrible inconvenience if I were to request your attentions for a second time?" 

Hubert smirked, "Actually, I think it is only fair if this time, I recieve your attentions instead." 

Ferdinand wasted no time climbing atop his husband and gave him as much attention as he could handle.


End file.
